A Long Way To Go
by snellee
Summary: She has spent her life protecting the people she cares about the most. But when her own world comes crashing down, who will protect Aria? {Ezria} Dark Fic!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The swing creaked eerily as she sat down and began to push herself back and forth. All around her the autumn leaves swirled around the ground with each gust of wind. She pulled her coat around herself in an attempt to keep out the autumn chill and reshaped the scarf around her neck. The street in front of her bustled with people on their way to work, coffee cups in hand.

Aria resisted the urge to poke her tongue out to all the seeming normal people who wondered by the small park. How could they walk around and act so happy when her world was crumbling down all around her.

"Aria?"

She looked behind her to see who had called her name.

"Mike? Shouldn't you be at school?"

He dropped his sports bag on the ground and wandered over to the empty swing next to his sister.

"I could ask you the same thing" He answered as he sat down and began to swing himself. She forced a small smile on her face and looked a cross to him.

"You didn't came home last night" she stated, waiting for an explanation.

His gaze left his feet and fell on her face. "Was dad mad?"

Aria shifted uncomfortably in the swing and pulled the scarf tighter around her neck. "You could say that"

"Shit, sorry"

She waved him off and continued to push herself back and forth. "He is always angry these days. I think mum running off with her toy boy has really messed him up"

The two sat in silence, swinging together in unison. As they swung higher and higher, memories of when they were younger came flooding back to her. It seemed like only yesterday she was in this very park, swinging with Mike as their parents watched on while holding hands and laughing. She resisted the urge to burst into tears; how she wished she could go back to those days.

She hadn't noticed Mike had stopped swinging until he pulled her own swing to a stop. She looked up to him, his eyes clouded with concern.

"Promise me you will get out if his temper becomes to much" Aria swallowed the lump rising in her throat.

"Your not coming back home tonight are you?"

He smiled sadly at his sister and walked over to his bag and pulled it up and over his shoulder. "Dad has hit me one to many times. I don't think I could ever go back there"

Aria wanted nothing more than to reach out and hug her brother, tell him she knows how he feels and everything will be alright, but she remained in the swing.

Mike walked back to her and held out a piece of paper to her. "This is where I'll be staying. Just promise me you won't let him hurt you"

She nodded and took the paper, tucking it neatly into her pocket.

"I promise"

It was barely a whisper, but he had heard her. Mike smiled at her one more time and walked away, leaving Aria once again alone. Her hand instinctively reached for her neck. Thank God for this cold weather, because without it she would have a hard time hiding her bruises. She didn't hold back her tears this time, letting them fall silently down her cheek.

Promise broken.

* * *

Just a small chapter to start with to see if it gathers enough interest for me to keep this will be an Ezria story, so please bare with me! Any warnings that apply will be displayed before each chapter, but this in not a violent fic. Please Review and let me know if you are intrigued and want me to keep going!

Snellee


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The car radio played softly in the background, filtering in and out of her ears, but not actually being absorbed. She sat in the drivers seat of the car, her hands planted firmly on the steering wheel. The school looked still; all students and teachers were in their classrooms in the middle of second period. In her lap, her phone buzzed wildly again; another one of her friends worried about where she was. Aria closed her eyes and let her head fall back against the head rest.

She took a deep breath. This was the last place she wanted to be, especially since English was her next lesson. Maybe if she left now she could miss the rest of the day and claim she was sick? Her eyes flew open as someone knocked on the drivers side window.

"Aria?"

Damnit.

Rolling down her window, Aria looked at her friends who had grouped around her car.

"Aria where have you been? We have been so worried." Emily's eyes swam with concern, and at that moment Aria really appreciated Emily's kind nature.

"Sorry, I slept in." Her words stuttered as she scrambled to think of an excuse. She was a terrible liar, especially when it came to her friends.

"Did your phone sleep in as well? We've been calling you all morning!" Hannah had pushed to the front of the group and crossed her arms over her chest, a disapproving look shaping her face.

She didn't bother to reply as she grabbed her phone and bag and proceeded to get out of the car.

"Why aren't you guys in class?"

It was Spencer who spoke this time. "Are you kidding? We thought 'A' had finally go to you, we spent the whole morning trying to find out where you were."

A pang of guilt rose in her chest as Spencer continued.

"We even called your dad to see if you were home sick."

Shit.

"You called my dad?" Aria choked out.

Breathe.

"Yeah, he didn't sound to happy about it either."

Panic.

Emily moved forward and placed her hand on Arias shoulder. "Don't worry about it, he was probably just worried about you."

Wrong.

Arias stomach churned and the familiar feeling of dread reared its ugly head, but she forced a smile at Emily anyway.

They walked in close unison to their next lesson, and chatted quietly outside the room while they waited for the previous class to finish. Their words were just muffled sounds to her as they talked among themselves, but she pretended she was listening none the less. Aria almost couldn't stand it when they started talking about their problems.

Kayleb and I had a fight, blah blah blah.

Can't swim for a couple of months, boo hoo hoo.

Can't choose which college to attend, rah rah rah.

She resisted the urge to yell at them, tell them they where being absurd and those weren't problems. She held the look of contempt back and instead portrayed her fake compassion.

Students where filtering out of the classroom, and she could see in the corner of her eye a blurred figure at the front of the class. Her heart leapt in her chest hopefully.

She knew she shouldn't tempt fate, but she needed to see his face, to look in his eyes, even if it was only as he greeted the class. After feeling like a cold empty shell for the last week, she needed to feel some kind of warmth again.

She took her normal seat, and sat quietly, waiting for him to finish cleaning to blackboard.

"Good afternoon everyone." He smiled as he turned around, and for a brief moment, time stood still as his eyes met with hers. Longing burned inside of her, a deep longing to stand up, walk over to him and hug him.

I can't do this.

She looked away quickly, cursing herself for letting him make her feel like this.

"Today we continue our look at the Greek philosopher Plato..."

Ezra began to walk through the desks, handing out sheets to the students as he spoke.

"Before we start I want to remind you all to hand in the essays I assigned to you last week. I want them on my desks before you all leave today."

Shit!

She knew she had forgotten to do something last night. She had sat down and started to write her essay, but then...

_His hands were around her neck , squeezing so tightly the air was cut from her lungs. Her hands pulled at his fingers frantically while she choked out pleads for him to stop. And then his face which was contorted with anger, suddenly fell and recognition loomed in his eyes. His grip loosened, his hands fell to his side and Aria dropped to the floor._

The memory assaulted her mind so suddenly that she couldn't stop the loud whimper that escaped her throat. She clamped her hand over her mouth and bowed her head, hoping no one had noticed. But when she chanced a look around, she couldn't help the sinking feeling as she noticed all eyes where on her.

"You disagree with what Plato said, Miss Montgomery?" He wasn't mocking her, but trying to defuse the situation. She was thankful for that.

"No sir."

His face was calm and professional, but his eyes betrayed the lie. His large, projecting, beautiful brown eyes. So full of emotion. Damn him!

She looked away, too afraid that she might yell out all her secrets to him.  
He cleared his throat and continue his lesson, making a point not to look at her again. She didn't mind, it made the lesson go so much quicker.

She kept her eyes on the clock, watching the minute hand tick closer to twelve. An escape plan was already formulated in her head; as soon as the bell would ring she would use some of the other students as cover and duck out the door before he could say: 'Miss Montgomery, could I have a minute.'

He knew her too well to know when something was wrong, and all he had to do way use his 'Ezra' charm and she would crumble and tell him everything. She was too weak at the moment. But She couldn't let that happen, he was already going through so much after finding out Malcolm wasn't his son. Aria just couldn't bring herself to add to his burden.

On cue the bell sounded, and she was up out of her seat and out the door before Ezra could even bat an eye. She walked straight to her locker, just in case he followed her out, and waited for the others there.

"The hell was that?" Hannah hissed as she walk up to Aria, Spencer and Emily close behind.

"Nothing, it just hurts too much to be around him." Arias voice had turned melancholy; her forehead creased.

She looked around at the other girls, all of whom looked back at her with pity. At that moment, Aria confirmed that she could never tell them about her father.

* * *

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! Please let me know what you think of this chapter :)  
Also, who watched the finale!? I refuse to believe that Ezra is A! My theory is that he was just so angry to find out that A was still stalking his beloved Aria, and it had dawned on him that she broke up with him to protect him.

What are your theories?

-Snellee


	3. Chapter 3

Aria sat in the very back of the coffee shop on the main street, nestled comfortably in the cushions of the corner booth. It was very rare that she found her self alone, but here she was, enjoying a coffee in silence. Her fingers wrapped tightly around the mug, letting the heat seep into her fingers. The bell on the front door had all but stopped ringing as the amount of new customers dwindled as time wore on. She didn't dare look at her watch; she already knew she was hours late home and this was also the reason she refused to look at her phone.  
She felt guilty for ditching her friends after school; Her excuse had been barely believable at best, but they had accepted it. After promising to call them all individually that night, she had then left school and retreated to the coffee house. That was 6 hours ago, and the Barista was starting to give her weird looks as he began to place chairs on tables in preparation for closing. She shook her mug at him, silently telling him to make her another. She didn't smile at him, hinting that she wasn't impressed with his staring. He huffed and inaudible sigh and turned back to his espresso machine, turning on the steam wand. A loud hiss filled the store and she pulled a novel from her school bag.

Her eyes flicked over the words on the page but her brain struggled to absorb them. Who could focus on a novel when they had no idea where they were going to sleep that night. She closed her book defiantly in a frustrated huff and stuffed it back into her bag.

"Aria?" She jumped slightly and her heart raced, but not because she was startled, but because of who had called her name.

"Ezra." She breathed heavily in greeting. "What are you doing here?" She realised it was a stupid question the moment it left her mouth.

His lips turned into a tight smile and he held up his cup for her to see.

"It's going to be a late night grading so I thought I should refuel."

She nodded and looked away as the Barista walked over to her.

"Here's another coffee. Maybe you should just open a tab here." The coffee was in a takeaway cup; a hint for her to leave, and he had placed it on the table a little more forcefully then he intended, causing the hot liquid to erupt from the slit in the lid.

She resisted the urge to glare at him, and turned back to Ezra, who's eyes had flicked from the coffee cup and back to her with intrigue.

"How long have you been here?" She hesitated for a moment, playing with the lid of her cup.

"A while." She admitted.

His eyebrows rose questioningly.

"I had a lot of assignments." She added quickly.

"Well this place closes in five minutes, so you better not torture the employees to much longer." Humour filled his voice, and she was grateful for his attempt to lighten the mood.

She stood and finished packing her bag and then slung in over her shoulder. She could tell he was lingering to talk to her, but she couldn't bring her self to oblige.  
His appearance reflected the drama he was going through and she knew she couldn't add to that.

"I should be getting home..."She hesitated, as if saying those words had sealed her future. She looked back to him sadly.

"See you tomorrow Mr Fitz." She turned and headed for the door before he could say anything else.

"Wait, you forgot your scarf."

Aria froze in her tracks.

She had forgotten that she had taken it off earlier when the heating in the coffee shop had gotten too warm for her.

Her back remained to him and she contemplated making a run for it, but he was beside her before she could make a move. He placed his coffee on the nearest table and made a move to drape the scarf around her neck but her hands caught it before they could get close to her.

"Thanks." She murmured quickly, placing it around her neck quickly and pulling her hair out from underneath it. She kept her head bowed, hoping her long hair would create a curtain. But her efforts were in vain.

"Are those bruises?"

Ezra moved closer to her, his voice dripping with concern.

Nausea gripped her stomach viciously and her heart thumped loudly in her chest. A million excuses flooded through her mind but she couldn't grip onto one to tell him.  
Her mouth opened and closed, but her voice was gone. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She needed to get out before she told him everything. The lump in her throat grew bigger, but she choked it down.

"I have to go." The bell rang loudly on the door as she pushed out and she could hear Ezra's protests behind her as she ran into crisp night air.

She chanced a look behind her and a wave of relief washed over her when she saw that he had not followed her. Slowing to a fast walk, she rummaged through her bag and pulled out her car keys. With no other place to go, she reluctantly started her car and headed home.

The clock on her dash board flashed 11:02pm, four hours past the time her parents had always expected her home. Fear gripped her insides as she pulled into the driveway of her house, and jumped out of her car. Images of what her father would do when she got home played out in her mind, making her shiver.  
Her only saving grace would be that he was too drunk to function, or even better; passed out. She placed her hand on the door knob and with bated breath, slowly and quietly opened the door.

She could smell the whiskey as soon as she opened the door. The stale smell suggested that he had been drinking for quite a while, and she let herself relax at the thought that he was passed out somewhere. She closed the door and took a step forward, but stopped suddenly when she felt and heard the cracking of broken glass under her foot. The smashed remains of photo frames lay scattered on the floor. Smiling faces looked up at her, and a sense of sorrow swelled in her chest. These were moments she was never going to get back; her family would never be the same.

"Ella?" Her fathers slurred voice called hopefully down the stairs causing her to drop the frame she was holding.

"No dad, it's Aria."

He stumbled down the stairs, one hand using the wall for balance, the other clutching an empty bottle of whiskey.

"Aria?"

She stood rooted to the spot as her fathers face crumpled at the realisation it wasn't his wife. A look of despair flashed on his face for a moment, only to be replaced with anger.

"Do you have any idea what time it is." He hissed fiercely through his teeth. "I've been calling your phone all night!"

Fear ripped through her as he stumbled closer, emphasising every angry word with the whiskey bottle. She knew nothing she said to him would calm him down, her fate was inevitable.

"I was at Hannah's helping her study."

"Do you think I'm stupid?" He spat. "I JUST called Hannah and Spencer and Emily. All claimed to have last seen you at school! I even called that sleaze to see if you were in his bed."

"You called Ezra?" Bile rose in her throat and she choked back tears. What had her father said to Ezra? How much did he know?

Byron ignored her question.

"Where were you?" He growled.

"Like you care!" she cried back in anger.

His face turned bright red and before she could react, he raised his hand and hit her across the face so hard she fell back into the bookcase.

She sat on the floor in a haze, her hand gripping the spot where her father had struck her. A painful tingling sensation had risen in the tender flesh of her cheek and ebbed down to her jaw. For a moment they both were still; Aria because she was too afraid to more, and Byron because the alcohol was finally rendering him unable to function. He slurred to himself for a moment and then fell to the floor.

Aria let go of the breath she was holding and for the first time that day, she let the tears fall down her face. Her pent up emotions spilled over her eyes and cascaded down her cheeks and she found herself unable to control the loud sobs that racked her body.

* * *

Oh oh thank you all so much for the reviews! I do love waking up to find my emails full :) Please please review again!

Snellee


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Aria hated the sound of her alarm on the best of days. It's loud shrill beep ripped through the the room obnoxiously until she finally managed to stumble out of bed and hit the snooze button. She instantly regretted getting out of bed so fast as her head pounded and spun in a confusing haze. She steadied herself for a moment on the near by desk until the spinning ceased, but groaned out loud when the painful pounding in her head remained. She massaged her temples with her fingered tips hoping for some kind of relief, but after a few minutes she knew painkillers were her only hope.

The house was silent beyond her bedroom door, which oddly did not help the feeling of unease that was now settling in her stomach. It was 7:05am which meant her father would be on his way to Hollis with the biggest hangover of his life. Aria hadn't stuck around the previous night to see if her father was alright, she had instantly fled to her bedroom and locked the door behind her. She didn't think she would get any sleep that night, but finally after hours of crying under her sheets, she had fallen asleep. It was a strange sensation waking up that morning; she wasn't aware she was even falling asleep. One minute she was sobbing into her pillows and the next her alarm was blaring in her ear.

Aria carefully unlocked her door and opened it slightly before putting her ear to the crack. A moment of silence confirmed that it was safe to leave, and as she opened her door she sighed in relief at the sight of her fathers empty bed in the room across the hall. Even though she was alone in the house, she moved quietly down the hall to the bathroom. Entering the bathroom and flicking on the light, Arias stomach dropped as she caught sight of her reflection in the mirror.

An angry purple and blue bruise sat on her cheek; a sickly reminder of the previous night. She rushed forward the mirror in a panic, hoping it was just her imagination. But the tender flesh protested painfully under her touch confirming that it was real. She stared at her reflection with a mixture of sorrow and annoyance. It was another bruise she had to hide, another memory she had to bury and another lie she would have to tell.

Aria sunk back against the cool tiles of the bath and folded her arms around her legs and rested her head on her knees. Who knew keeping such a secret could take so much energy out of a person. The fake smiling, the constant battle to swallow the lump that made home in her throat and the feeling of dread that never ended. It was all so overwhelming.

After bumping into Ezra yesterday she knew she had no choice but to attend school. If she skipped today he would get worried, ask to many questions and make assumptions that might actually be true. So she set to the task of concealing the bruise with as much foundation and powder as she could manage and straightened her fringe to a side part to cover the bruised cheek. Once she was happy with her appearance she changed into her red turtle neck sweater and plaid skirt. By time she had dressed, taken some painkillers and grabbed her books, it was time for school.

As she drove to school, she took comfort in the fact that it was Friday and there was no English class, which meant she could avoid Ezra all day. All she had to do was make it through one day with out drawing attention to herself. As she pulled into the parking lot she noticed that's he she couldn't see any of the other girls cars. She looked at her watch; there was five minute until the first bell for home room rang. She took a park and reached into her bag for her phone which she had not turned on since last night. Almost instantly her phone buzzed with missed calls and messages.

She flicked through the dozens of missed calls and messages from her friends and her father, asking where she was, why she wasn't answering and if she was okay, deleting them one by one, but her finger stopped dead as she reached the message from Ezra.

_You know my number, you know where I live and you know that you can come to me with anything._  
_-E_

He wasn't asking her what was wrong or pressuring her to talk, he was just...there. She smiled sadly to herself, wishing that he was indeed someone she could go to, but her heart broke at the thought of what stood between them.

She flicked to the next message from Emily.

_Aria, not sure what's going on, we have been calling you all night. Spence found a receipt from Ravenswood in Ali's stuff last night. We are all heading there tomorrow. If you get this message before then meet as at Spencer's at 8:00am. Xo_

Shit.

The bell rang in the distance and she shoved her phone back into her bag before rushing to home room. She was thankful that she would not have to spend the whole day with them; avoiding their gazes and questions about her bruise, but she was also afraid that they now had another day together that they could spend discussing her sudden change in behaviour.  
As she rushed through the halls she thought of excuses at to why she missed their calls, and maybe even get out of hanging out with them over the weekend.

"Aria!"

She didn't need to turn around to know who it was. She stopped in her tracks and turned slightly as Ezra came running up to her.

"I'm late for home room." She blurted out as she turned to leave.

"This will only take a sec." He assured her as he glanced around the hall to make sure not one was there.

" About last night-" He began.

Aria went rigid, afraid of what he was about to say next.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry, it was not my place to ask questions. I know I'm not apart of your life anymore."

Her throat began to choke up and she blinked several times to try and stop the tears that threatened to spill over her eyes.

"I'm sorry about my dad." She replied, not entirely comfortable with him apologising for caring to much.

He shook his head.

"He told you he called me?"

Aria nodded.

"I didn't tell him I was going to the coffee shop to study." She Lied. "He was just so worried." She made a move to leave, a silent message that she had to go.

He nodded in understanding, not wanting to push his luck.

"I just want you to know I'm here. " He reached his hand out to squeeze her arm, but stopped himself and let his hand drop back to his side. She chanced a look up at him and almost broke down in front of him. His appearance looked just as bad as hers did but his eyes still gleamed down at her warmly. She could loose herself in the pools of dark brown.

And then the feeling shattered into a million pieces around her as she saw his eyes flick to her bruised cheek.

A look she couldn't work out washed over his face and his mouth open to say something but closed again as two sets of shoes came thundering down the hall.

"Miss Montgomery, just the person I need to see."

She gladly broke eye contact with Ezra and looked to Mr Hackett who was standing beside a Police Officer.

"I was just on my way to home room." She assured the older man.

He shook his head and held up his hand.

"It's not that. I'm afraid Miss Montgomery, that your father has been arrested for drink driving."

She froze, hopping she had heard him wrong.

_Stupid, idiot man!_

She could feel three sets of eyes bore into her as she stood deathly still in front of them. Her heart pounded uncontrollably and the same dizzying feeling she felt that morning had crept back into her head. Her father had been arrested! Now the whole town would know he was an alcoholic, now they where free to work out what's was happening to her.

"Arrested?" She breathed and the police officer nodded in confirmation. Her eyes flicked to Ezra, who was looking at her sadly as if everything had clicked into place. She could see a million questions behind his eyes, all of which she couldn't answer.

"Miss Montgomery?"

Her breathing became shallow and her heart felt like it was about to burst from her chest. Her brain swirled in a thick haze and she could feel her knees become weak.

Ezras eyebrows pulled together in concern and he moved beside Aria.

"Are you ok?" Aria could tell he was trying to contain himself, especially since the Vice Principle was right behind him.

She shook her head.

"I think I need to sit down." Ezra grabbed her arm and ushered her into an empty classroom, sitting her down in the teachers chair. She vaguely heard the Officer say he would get some water and Mr Hackett tell Ezra he would get the school nurse.

She kept her eyes closed, now fully aware that she was alone with Ezra. She tried to keep her breathing even, but she could feel herself getting weaker by the second.

"You're so pale." He whispered as he kneeled in front of her. "Have you eaten anything today?"

As if on cue her empty stomach rumbled in protest.

"I was running late for school, I didn't have time to grab anything." She said in realisation.

Ezra nodded and opened his shoulder bag and pulled out a Musli Bar.

"Here." He offered, putting it in her hand. Her breath hitched as his fingers made contact with her own and she felt a jolt of electricity rush through her body. It had been so long since she had touched him; felt the warmth of his soft skin. Every part of her wanted to jump forward and wrap her arms around him and never let go. Their eyes held each other's gaze only to be broken by the entrance of the school nurse.

"Not feeling well dear?" She moved to Aria, pushing Ezra out of the way and held her wrist to take her pulse.

"I was in a rush to school and forgot breakfast." She admitted to the older woman feeling ashamed.

The nurse smiled reassuringly at her.

"Your pulse is a little quick. Have you taken any medication today?"

"Yes, some paracetamol." She answered, thinking back to earlier that morning.

The nurse nodded. "I suppose that would be for the massive bruise you have on your cheek?"

Aria felt her stomach churn. She wrapped her arms protectively around her stomach and chanced a look at Ezra but regretted it immediately.  
He looked angry, hurt by the fact that she was hurt.

"Mr Fitz, dont you have a class waiting?" Mr Hackett asked with an accusing tone as he watched the exchange between Aria and Ezra.

Ezra cleaned his throat. "Yes, right. I should go." He picked up his bag and faced Aria.

"Hope you feel better soon Miss Montgomery." He gave her one more meaningful look and left the class room.

Aria didn't think things could get much worse, but they had; she had just added to Ezras troubles.

* * *

Sorry about the mix up with this chapter, I'm not sure what happened. Hopefully it is fixed now :)

Thank you all so much for your reviews! Please keep them coming!

Snellee


	5. Chapter 5

The police station bustled with activity; the sounds of papers shuffling and phones ringing filtered through the cramped space. All around her people moved in a constant rush as if the world would end if they slowed down. No one looked at her as they passed by. Who would want to associate with 'The Drunks' daughter anyway? She could hear their whispers, their own spin on the situation.

_"I heard he got another woman pregnant and that's why Ella left him. Now he just drinks all day."_

_"Aria found out and got into a fight with the student her father was having an affair with, that's why she has that bruise."_

Aria rolled her eyes. At least they were being creative and didn't suspect the bruise was from her father. But it was times like these that made her hate living in a small town; gossip spreads like wild fire.

"Aria honey? Have you finished the form?" Mrs Fields wondered over from her supervisors office, a look of sympathy shaping her face.

Aria shook herself from her thoughts and put her pen back to the paper.

"Not yet Mrs Fields."

The older woman pulled her chair around the desk and sat her self down next to Aria.

"Has anyone explained the situation to you?"

Aria shook her head.

"Well, his license has been suspended for a year and he will have to attend court next week." She stopped and looked to Aria, waiting for her reaction.

Aria sat silently, slowly moving her pen over the paper.

"So what happens now?"

Pam shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "This really isn't something you should deal with by yourself. Have you contacted your mother?"

Aria sighed.

"She moved to Europe with her boyfriend." She didn't elaborate and Pam could tell it wasn't something she wanted to talk about.

"Mum leaving, has been really hard on dad." Aria suddenly whispered, keeping her voice as emotionless as possible.

Pam blinked, taken a back by Arias confession. She pulled her chair closer to her daughters friend and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Is everything okay at home?" She asked as she eyed Arias bruise.

Aria considered her form a moment, thinking this might be her chance to come clean. Her eyes fluttered shut for a moment before she took a deep breath and looked back at Mrs Fields.

"Of course." She replied forcing a smile and then looking back to the form.

"Well-" Pam started. "Once you finish this form we will release your father, and you will both be able to go home. Just remember that he no longer has a license so you may need to drive him to court next week."

"Is there a chance he could go to jail." Aria asked hopefully.

Pam eyed her suspiciously, obviously picking up on her tone. "There is a chance, but I wouldn't think about that right now."

Aria signed the dotted line at the bottom, then handed the form to Mrs Fields, who took the piece of paper and stood up.

"Thank you dear." Pam spoke as she turned to leave.

"Can you do me a favour Mrs Fields?" Aria also stood up and walked over to Pam.

"Of course Hun."

"Don't tell the other girls."

Pam looked back at Aria sadly and nodded her head before walking back to her supervisors office.

"Miss Montgomery. They are releasing your father now, would you come with me?"

A young police officer with a kind face ushered Aria to the cells in the back of the building, just as her father was being escorted out by another officer.

"Thank you for coming Aria." Her father said.

She stiffened as Byron walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. He pulled her back by the shoulders and looked down at her.

"Oh Aria, what happened to your cheek?" She flinched back as he lifted his hand to touch her cheek, unsure if he was mocking her or if he really didn't remember the previous night. She looked around, relieved that no one was watching.

"Tripped." She said simply while she readjusted her hand bag over her shoulder.

"Mr Montgomery, there are a few forms you need to sign before you leave." The same young officer who had lead her to the cells, reappeared with some papers in his hand. Byron nodded and looked to Aria.

"I'll meet you at the car."

She didn't need to be told twice.

With a quick goodbye to Mrs Fields, Aria fled the police station. Of all the times she had been in there, that was her least favourite. All she wanted to do was get home and lock herself in her room. But where would she go from there? She had a whole weekend alone with him and there was more then enough alcohol in the house to keep him going. She would take -A's torture over her fathers abuse any day.

Her insides where still squirming after her encounter with Ezra earlier that morning, and she could still feel the dull ache in her heart from seeing the look on his face when he saw her bruise. Aria prayed with ever fibre of her being that Ezra had not put two and two together; she just couldn't bear looking into those eyes, so full of pain, again.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it out to see that Hannah had sent her a message.

_"What ever your going through, you need to get over it, we have shit to discuss. Spencer's house, tonight at 7pm."_

Aria rolled her eyes; Hannah was about as subtle as a hand grenade. She deleted the text in frustration, not bothering to reply.

Her father appeared shortly after, papers in one hand and his briefcase in the other. They both got in the car, and drove away in silence. She tensed up involuntarily every time her father moved, and had to keep reminding herself that he was only violent when he was drunk.

"Do you know what date your court hearing is? I'll have to give the school notice so I can take you." She tried to be civil, not wanting to give him another reason to drink.

"No, there will be no need. Meredith can drive me around."

Aria froze, not sure is she had heard her father correctly.

"Meredith?" She repeated.

Byron looked across to her, his face neutral.

"Yes Meredith. She is moving back to Rosewood and needs a place to stay."

He had to be joking! Was she in some kind of parallel universe?

"You can't be serious dad! She tried to poison me!"

"Allegedly. All the police have is a statement from you and no witnesses, but after you lied about my office being destroyed by Meredith, I can't believe anything that comes out of your mouth anymore."

Arias eyes widened, but she remained silent, shocked by his words. Her hands began to trembled and she tightened her grip on the wheel.

"So then why did she disappear without a trace?" Aria dared to ask, knowing she might be pushing her luck with his temper.

Byron wiped the sweat of his top lip and turned to his daughter.

"In hiding, from you." He spat back while he grabbed his briefcase off the floor.

Aria pulled carefully into the driveway and turned off the car. She could feel the pressure building in her chest, the need to burst into tears. Not the kind that fall silently down your face, but the wailing, sobbing into your pillow kind. Her hands where still grabbing the wheel, so tight her knuckles had turned white.

"When can we expect your rebound to move in." She hadn't even realised she had said it, but she most definitely felt the hard slap that came after she had. She flinched away, cowering into the side of the car, as far away from her father as she could. She cupped her face; the same side he had hit the night before. Her jaw hung open, throbbing from the new and old injury.

"If I ever catch you insulting Meredith, in any way or form, you will be out of this house faster than you can say your own name."

Aria remained silent, still hunched in the corner of her seat.

Byron exited the car, slamming the door behind him, causing Aria to jump. The pressure continued to build, but she held it in until she made into her bedroom; locking the door behind her and then letting the dam burst into her pillow.

* * *

_ Anyone else depressed by the direction they are taking Ezra in the show? Lol. I'm still hoping he is doing it all for Aria and they get their happily ever after. If they don't I'll march down there with my angry mob and pitch fork! _

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter! 2 Months until the show comes back on :( Guess I'll have to occupy myself with writing and reading Ezria fics. _

_PLEASE review! Let me know what you think! _

_Snellee_


	6. Chapter 6

She had been standing in front of his apartment building for an hour, a battle raging in her mind, and heart. She wasn't even sure herself why she had come. Her body ached, her head throbbed and she was tired. Tired of having to constantly look over her shoulder, tired of tip toeing around her father and tired of avoiding Ezra. She had to reassure herself that she wasn't there to tell Ezra anything; she just needed to see his face, be close to him and soak in the smell of his apartment. Plus, it gave her an excuse to get out of the house. When she had left, her father was also leaving to pick up Meredith.

_"Dad, you can't drive." She had warned._

_"Aria, if I wanted your opinion I would have asked for it." Her father had replied as he climbed into his car before driving away._

_"Fine, I hope you get arrested." She called out maliciously, even though she knew he couldn't hear her._

With any luck he would get pick up for DUI and get locked up.

A girl could dream.

Aria took a deep breath and entered Ezra's building, making her way up to his apartment. She stopped at his door and tentatively knocked. A moment later, the door swung open to reveal Ezra.

"Aria?" He asked in surprise.

"I'm sorry, is this a bad time?" She looked around him into his apartment, ensuring no one else was there.

"No, no it's fine." He insisted, moving aside for her to come in.

She took a deep breath and walked in, ignoring her mind and going with her heart.

"How's your father? " He asked as he closed the door.

"Fine." She answered simply.

_He's a raging, abusive alcoholic, but besides that he's peachy._

"Thats good, listen, I wanted to talk to you yesterday, but we were interrupted."

She knew what he was going to say, but she couldn't have that conversation with him now, not after seeing Malcolm's drawings still on the fridge.

Aria dropped her bag on the couch and walked to where Ezra was standing.  
Capturing his face with her hands, she pulled his mouth to her own. Their lips parted slightly, kissing softly. Ezra pulled back and looked down to Aria, a smile pulling at his mouth. Her breath hitched in her throat and her heart pounded. She had forgotten how beautiful he was when he smiled. Her chest swelled and her stomach buzzed and she could feel her insides burning; a deep thirst that needed to be quenched.

"I need you." She barely whispered, before pulling Ezra back to her hungrily.

A small voice in the back of her head called out to her; _you can't do this, you can't do this_. But she pushed it away, deepening the kiss with Ezra.

This feeling was what she was missing. Her life had been so full of hate and anger, she had almost forgotten what it felt like to be loved.

Another shiver ran up her spine as his lips traveled down to her jaw, kissing gently along the line. His hands explored her familiar body, taking in the feel of every curve and bump. This was the closeness she craved; the soft touches, the gentle kisses. This was how she should be feeling, not the constant fear and loneliness.

He moved back to her mouth, kissing her deeply while pushing her backwards to his bed. Lying her down on top of the sheets, Ezra stood over her, looking down at the sight he had not seen in months. He smiled and shook his head.

"What?" Aria asked, worried.

"I just never thought I would see you in my bed again." Ezra smiled once more then climbed onto the bed with Aria; continuing their passionate embrace.

She was totally consumed by him. It's was like their bodies were made for each other, fitting together perfectly. Her thirst was finally being quenched and she felt the constant feeling of dread diminish in her stomach.

A moan escaped her throat as his lips trailed along her collar bone, his fingers playing at the bottom of her sweater. He sat up, pulling his own shirt off. Her fingers ran down his stomach, and stopped at the belt, undoing the buckle.

She was so absorbed in the moment that she hadn't realised he was removing her sweater. He pushed it up over her stomach, then pulled it off over her head.

She came crashing back to reality when she heard the sharp intake of breath from Ezra.

"Jesus Aria." He breathed, his hand wiping his mouth.

Bruises marred her delicate skin. Ugly black and blue on her wrists; traveling up her arms, shoulders and to her neck. Ezra's eyes were fixed, flicking between each angry mark.

All around her the lust; the fire within her burnt out. It felt like someone had dumped a bucket of ice cold water on top of her. Her inside where gripped by the familiar feeling she was trying to get rid of in the first place.

"I shouldn't have come here." She whispered as she gathered her self off the bed, pulling her sweater back over her head.

Ezra was still, his face a collage of emotions.

"Was it Jake?" He suddenly burst out, his fists balls. Aria wasn't surprised at his assumption. Jake did seem like the quiet, abusive type.

"Ezra, stop." She spoke softly, defusing the situation straight away.

"Sometimes things look bad when they're really not, sometimes there's another explanation for what's going on."

"And what if that explanation is even worse?" He replied.

Aria broke eye contact and looked away.

"Aria, if there is something going on-" He stopped trying to gather his words, but Aria knew what he was going to say.

"I have to go." She said, not letting him continue. She walked up to him and slowly rose up on her tippy toes before placing a soft kiss on his cheek. Ezra gazed at Aria unblinking, unasked questions swirling in his eyes.

"Goodbye." She whispered as she picked her bag up off the couch and walked to the door.

"Can I call you?" He called after her.

Aria paused at the door and pulled her bag over her shoulder.

"I don't think that's a very good idea."

"Why?" He pushed.

"Because you will get hurt." She said sadly to him and then left the apartment.

Her heart was still beating a million miles a minute when she got home. It took all her strength to keep focused on the road and not crash. She had to stop herself from beating her head against the wheel in frustration. The whole trip home consisted of her berating herself for being so weak and stupid.

Her fathers car was still gone, which she hoped was a sign that he would not be coming back for a while. She trudged into the house and threw her bag on the coffee table, sighing in frustration.

"Hey." Came a voice from the kitchen. She spun around in a panic, but calmed as soon as she saw it was her brother.

"Mike what are you doing here?" She placed her keys on the table and walked over to him. Mike grabbed an apple out of the fruit bowl and leant on the counter top.

"I was waiting for dad to leave so I could get some of my stuff." He brought the apple to his mouth but stopped as Aria came into the kitchen light.

"Shit Aria, what has he done to you?" Mike placed the apple down and walked to his sister. Reaching out his hand he made a move to touch the bruise on her cheek.

"It's nothing Mike." She reassured swatting away his hand.

"I told you to get out if he ever hurt you." His face was pained, as if what his father had done was his fault.

"Mike, it's not that simple." Aria replied sadly.

"It is!" He yelled suddenly, causing Aria flinched back involuntarily.

"Shit, sorry Aria." Mike made a move towards her but stopped when she shook her head.

"How many times has he hit you?"

"Mike." She warned.

"You need to get out." He pleaded.

"I have nowhere to go."

"That's bullshit and you know it!"

She had thought about leaving, but deep down inside she hoped that maybe her father would change; that he would go back to the man who would cook her favourite pancakes on the weekends or put funny post it notes around the house to remember things. And If she left she would have to admit to people that she had been abused and that she had been too weak to stop it. She was strong, independent Aria, and nobody could think any different.

"You don't think I've thought about leaving? About running away? But it's not that easy Mike."

"Aria please." Mikes voice had to began to crack as tears threatened to spill.

She smiled sadly at him and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Contrary to what you think Mike, this isn't your fault."

He looked to her in confusion.

"Guilt is a terrible burden, and I wouldn't wish it upon anyone. This is not your fault."

"I hate him." Mike spat.

Her heart swelled for her brother; so protective and loving. She had never known him to be so faithful and she was glad that he was no longer around their father.

A car pulled into the driveway, alerting them that Byron was back with Meredith.

"Sneak out the back." Aria said as she picked up the apple he left on the counter and handed back to him.

He took it a smiled before pulling her into a hug.

"You're the strongest person I know Aria." He pulled away and then fled through the back door, leaving Aria alone once more.


End file.
